


Can Hate Turn Into Love?

by PrincessAria13



Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAria13/pseuds/PrincessAria13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Ramona have hated each other for as long as they can remember<br/>Lucky for them they only see  each other once a year<br/>But what happens when their moms announce they are all moving in together<br/>Can they find a way to get along and see each other as friends?<br/>Or will it turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ramona thought her life couldn't get any worse

First her parents tell her they were separating 

Next her mother tells her that they were moving and she would have to leave her friends and school

And if moving wasn't bad enough she finds out they are moving in with the Fullers

The whitest family in America 

it's not that she had a problem with her mom's friend DJ, she was okay. She was her godmother.

What she had a problem with was with her sons or to be more specific her oldest son.

Jackson Fuller

The two of them had hated each other for as long as they could remember 

Neither remembers how it started 

All they know is they can't stand each other

Thankfully for them they only have to put up with each other once a year

until now

"Mom please don't make me do this" Ramona whines once again as they arrive at the front door

"Dj really needs us right now, and you love her, she's your godmother" Kimmy tries to reason with her daughter

"I am not going in there, there is nothing you can do to make me" Ramona challenges 

Kimmy grabs her phone and throws it inside

"That was so evil!, but extremely effective" Ramona cries as she makes her way inside

They enter the kitchen to find a shocked Jackson as soon as they see the Gibblers with bags

"Ive waited my whole life to say this home sweet home" Kimmy cheers

"No" is all Jackson says

=================================

If living with the Fullers wasn't bad enough, they actually expected her to live in the Hobbit room. But fortunately for her she got a better room.

Jackson's room actually, which was an added bonus for Ramona.

"I want my room back" Jackson demands entering Ramona's new room

"Jackson, I didn't even want to live here, so we all have to make sacrifices" she tells him

"This sucks" he says

"You think you have it bad, I have to live with you"

Jackson rolls his eyes

"Look, I hate you, you hate me, but we need to find a way to try and live together. So how about you stay out of my way and i'll stay out of your way "

"Fine by me" Jackson answers, then turns to leave the room

Ramona rolls her eyes 

This is going to be a nightmare 

==================================================

The next day

Ramona woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was the first day at her new school. Something she is certainly not looking forward to.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. As soon as she opened the door she came face to face with Jackson who also was just coming out of his room.

"Jackson" she acknowledges

"Ramona"

Without another word they both head to the bathroom and collide with each other.

"I was here first" she tells him

"No I was" he argues

They continue to fight to get in

"Look Max has your 1D doll"

"What?' she says turning around to see for herself but there was nothing.

Jackson took that as his opportunity and rushed in and closed and locked the door

"Ha, you snooze you lose" Jackson shouts from the other side of the door

"Ug you jerk" she shouts hitting the door before heading downstairs

====================================

Ramona makes her way downstairs where her mother is already there 

"Hi sweetie how was your first night?" Kimmy asks as she is setting the table for breakfast

"We've only been here a day and I already want to move" she answers as she sits down

"Oh come on sweetie give it some time. I''m sure soon you'll love it here" Kimmy reassures her

"I doubt it" she answers 

Dj comes down the stairs with little Tommy

"Morning Ramona you ready for your first day at your new school?" she asks as she sets Tommy in his high chair

"Not really, I hate that I have to change schools, I won't know anybody there" 

"Well atleast you'll have Jackson to help you" she reassures 

"Yeah right" she mumbles

=============================================

Ramona's first day was as she expected, she basically kept to herself, none of the girls talked to her and Jackson obviously ignored her. Which she had no problem with.

It was time for English which was one of her favorite classes 

"Class we have a new student joining us today, this is Ramona Gibbler" she introduces her and then tells her to find a seat in the back. As she makes her way to the back she sees a familiar face.

Jackson was in her class. He kept his eyes on his notebook and pretended not to notice her. She sat down and and got her things out as the teacher began the class.

As soon as class ended the students all grabbed their things and began heading to the door to lunch as Ramona was making her way to the door she bumped into someone, it was Jackson.

"Watch where your going, new girl" he simply says as he and his friends continue to make their way out the class.

"Hi" 

Ramona turns to meet a girl behind her smiling 

"Hi" she repeats 

"I'm Ally"she says while extending her hand out to shake

"Ramona' she says as she shakes her hand

"I was the new girl last year, it gets better I promise" she says reassuringly 

"Thanks, glad to hear that" she says smiling 

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at our table?" she offers

"That would be great thank you" she says relieved to be making a friend 

They begin to make her way to the cafeteria. They soon arrive and grab their lunch and Ramona follows Ally to a table.

"Hey guys this is Ramona, she's new" she introduces her

"Hi" They all say

"Ramona this Shelly, Kate, Meg. and Lola"

"Hi nice to meet you all" she says 

They take a seat and begin eating, As they eat they start talking to Ramona about the teachers to avoid and the best places to chill an relax.

Soon Ramona sees Jackson coming to their table. At first Ramona is confused. Why would he be coming over here?

"Hi Lola" he says

Ah of course, thats why ,he liked a girl. She should have known he wasn't coming over to see her.

"Hey Jackson this is Ramona, she's new" Lola says

Jackson looks over at Ramona and says "Hey"

of course he was still pretending to not know her

"Hey" Ramona repeats

"Well see you guys later" Jackson walk away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me
> 
> Twitter @AriaMighty
> 
> Tumblr Princess-Dancing-Sunnshine


	2. Chapter 2

Ramona's POV

School had ended and finally I make my way home. I enter the house to see my mom sitting on the couch with her computer probably working.

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day?" she asks as she sets her laptop down 

"It was okay" I shrug

"Did you make any new friends? " she asks excitedly 

"A few I guess" 

"That's great hunny , see I told you, you'd make friends quickly. This move won't be so bad right" she asks

"I miss my old friends" I confess 

"I know sweetie, but you can visit them" she tries to console me

"I know but it's not the same" 

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll grow to love it here" she says

I highly doubt thats true

"Okay mom" I say simply and then make my way upstairs 

I enter my room and plug my phone to my speakers and blast my 1D playlist 

A few moments later Jackson walks into my room and heads straight to my phone and turns it off

"Hey, I was listening to that!"

"Well I can hear it all the way from my room and I'm trying to study" he says and leaves the room

I wait a moment and then grab my phone and plug it in again and I turn the volume all the way up.

A moment later comes back in and he does not look happy

"TURN IT OFF" he shouts

"WHAT?" I shout out pretending I don't hear him

He goes to turn it off 

"I said to turn it off"

"I heard you I just don't have to listen to you" I smirk. 

"I'm trying to do my homework" he repeats

"Then put on headphones" I suggest

"why don't you" he argues back

We begin to argue and our moms must have heard us because soon they were at the door

"What's going on?" my mom asks 

"I'm trying to do my homework and she keeps bugging me" Jackson accuses

"Me?, your the one who keeps coming in here and disturbing me" I shout

"Enough, can't you too try and get along?" Dj asks

"NO" we both say at the same time

Our moms sigh 

"You guys are going to be living in the same house, you guys are going to have to find a way to make it work" DJ says as before she and my mom leave us.

“Our moms actually think we can get along?" I ask

"They're delusional" Jackson says

"Finally something we agree on, what a shock" I say

Jackson simply rolls his eyes as he leaves the room

============================================================

A couple of days have passed since mom since me moved in and I'll admit things weren't as bad as I thought they were going to be

Dj and Steph are pretty cool

Max makes me laugh and he's so smart

and Tommy is just so adorable

And Jackson well...

We're still staying out of each others lives and pretending that we don't know each other.

Which is totally fine by me, believe me. The less I see of him the better.

At school we're just two strangers who don't know each other.

School also wasn't so bad, Ally and her group have become my new friends. 

Yep it looked like everything was going okay except for today, Unfortunately for me I had caught a cold and was now in bed sick. 

I had texted Ally to let her know I wouldn't be there, she texted back if I wanted her to bring me my work, I said yes and texted her my address.

Hopefully she wouldn't see Jackson and I won't have to explain why we lived in the same house

Soon it was the afternoon, I was on instagram when I hear a knock at my door and I see Ally standing at the doorway 

"Hey" she says stepping in

"Hey thanks for bringing me my work" I tell her

"No problem, thats what friends do" she says smiling 

I smile at her and then look through the stuff she had handed me

"So what did I miss in English?" I suddenly ask her

"We have to do a project in partners, we read a book and then do a summary in front of the class" she explains

"That's cool, so are we partners?" I ask

"Uh actually no, Shannon asked me to be her partner, and i felt bad saying no , sorry" she says and looks at me apologetically 

"It's okay really, I wasn't there so you picked someone who was" I assure her not holding it against her

"So, who am I partners with" I ask

"Well since you weren't there and there was only one person in class with no partner the teacher just put you together" she explains 

"Oh okay, so who's my partner?" I ask

"Jackson Fuller"

My eyes widen "WHAT?"

This could not be happening

"Are you sure?" I ask her. This had to be a mistake

"He didn't have a partner so the teacher told him he'd be your partner since you didn't have one either" she explained.

"Why can't I be your partner" I start begging her

"Mona, I already have a partner, plus whats the big deal?" she asks me

“Nothing it’s just I'd rather work with you" I tell her

"Well for the next project we'll work together, I promise" 

Well that doesn't help me now, does it?

"Okay" I sigh

"Plus Jackson can't be that bad, he's a pretty nice guy from what I know about him" she tries to assure me.

Jackson? Nice? yeah right

"Yeah I guess" I mumble

"Well I just came to drop off your homework, my mom wants me home by 4"

"Okay, well thanks for bring it" I tell her

"No problem. Will you be at school tomorrow?" 

I nod "Yeah I'm feeling much better"

"Good, well see you tomorrow" she says and then turns and leaves the room

I lay back down sighing . This is horrible now not only do I have to see him here at home but now I have to actually talk to him. And to top it off my grade depends on it.

This should be fun....NOT

"Say hello to your new partner"

I look up to see Jackson leaning on my doorframe with his arms crossed. 

"I know, I already got the bad news" I inform him

He simply rolls his eyes as he pushes himself off the frame and walks over to stand by my bed

"Look I don't like this anymore than you, but unfortunately my friends ditched me to work together and now I'm stuck with you"

I roll my eyes

"Oh like I’m thrilled about working with you" I ask him

"Look, for the sake of our grade lets just get this thing done and then we can get back to ignoring each other, deal?"

Fine by me 

"Deal" 

"Good" he says and then he turns and leaves.

I lay back down

I hate my life


	3. Chapter 3

Ramona's POV

The next day I woke up feeing so much better. I got up and got ready for school and then headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I came down to find everyone already there sitting down and eating

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" mom asks 

I take a seat next to her which happens to be across from Jackson

"I feel a lot better, I think I'll go to school today" I inform her

"That's great sweetie , well I better get going I have a meeting with a client to get to" she says as she stands up and kisses my head before heading out the door

I reach out to grab the juice at the same time as Jackson

"Let go" he demands pulling at the carton 

"No" I tell him as I pull as well neither one of us letting go

I continue to pull but then all of a sudden Jackson lets go and it causes all the juice to spill all over me. I can hear Jackson laughing 

"You jerk!" 

"Hey I told you to let go" Jackson says as his laughing dies down.

"Jackson that is not funny, now both you and Ramona clean this mess up while I go get Tommy dressed" Dj orders as she takes Tommy out of his high chair and heads upstairs.

"Come on Max let's go get your things ready for school" Stephanie says 

"Okay aunt Steph" 

Max and Steph leave the kitchen

Jackson is still laughing at me

"That's a good look on you actually, I'd say it's an improvement" he chuckles

Have I mentioned How much I hate Jackson?

"Shut up jerk" I say tossing a piece of toast at him and hitting him in the face

I get up and head to my room to change my outfit

================================================================

"Okay class, I want you to use these last couple minutes of class to get with your partner and start discussing ideas" Our English teacher Mrs. Davis instructed.

Ally who was sitting next to me stands up and heads over to sit with her partner Shannon.

I look over and see Jackson as he stands and leaves his friends to come take the seat next to me.

"Okay let's get this over with" he says

"Alright what book do you wanna do?" I ask him 

"I don't care, pick one" he shrugs seeming uninterested 

I start to think of good books that we could use

"How about......to kill a mockingbird?" I suggest

"Boring" he says

"okay, how about Animal Farm?"

"Boringer"

"That's not even a word" I point out

“Whatever, just pick a book” he says 

I roll my eyes and start thinking of a good book we could use, then I come up with just using my favorite book

“How about we do Catcher in the rye?” 

Jackson turns to look at me for a moment before answering “Okay”

“Good, we have a book"

We end up the last couple minutes we had left just sitting there, neither one of us saying a word. 

The bell rings signaling Lunch

"Okay we can we just do this at home" I tell him

"Fine" he gets up and heads over to his friends as they leave the classroom

"So how'd it go?" Ally asks as she approaches me

"No progress at all, how bout you?" I ask her

"Same, this project is so lame" Ally groans

"I actually like it" I tell her as we begin making our way to the cafeteria "I love reading" I add

"Nerd" Ally teases me. I chuckle as I bump her shoulder

"Shut up" I giggle

Ally and I make our way to the cafeteria and find our friends sitting at our usual table

"Where's Lola?" Ally asked

"She's over there, talking to Jackson" Kate tells her motioning over to a table at the other end and I look over and see Lola there talking to Jackson. He seems to be enjoying it, he had a small smile on his face as they talked,

"How long have they been dating?" I asks curiously

Ally chuckles "They're not dating. but they do like he each other"

I look over again and watch them

What did Lola see in him

He is such a jerk

Okay maybe he is kind of cute

Wait did I just say that???

What is wrong with me???

"Ramona??" 

Ally's voice brings me back from my thoughts

"Huh" I asks looking at her

"you okay you zoned out?" Ally asks

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking" 

Ally simply nods and then her and the other girls begin talking about random things like shoes and clothes

I try my best to listen

==================================================

After School I get home and decide that we need to start working on the project so I head up stairs and I enter Jackson's room and see him laying on his bed texting 

"We need to start this project"I tell him 

he sighs "fine"

he stands up straight and puts his phone down

I take a seat at his desk and pull out my notebook and the paper with the assignment and look it over

"Okay so we need to do summary, discuss themes, bla bla, sounds simple enough" I say 

"Why did you pick Catcher in the rhy?" Jackson suddenly asks

I shrug " It's my favorite book"

"Really?" he asks and I can sense a surprise in his tone

"Yes, why?" I ask turning to look at him

"Nothing, it's just... that it's my favorite too" he admits

woah I had something in common with Jackson

"Wow, that's a first" I reply

"Yeah" Jackson agrees

I'm not sure what else to say so I look back at my paper 

"Okay so let's get started, the summary should be easy to do"

we begin working on it and it wasn't as painful as I thought it was going to be, Jackson was more helpful than I thought he was going to be, he had some really good ideas, 

The time passed by quickly and soon we were almost done

"Wow, we pretty much finished" I tell him looking over what we had

"Cool" Jackson replies as he lays down tossing a baseball he had up in the air

"Yep, you had some pretty good ideas about the themes" 

Jackson shrugs "I've read it so many times 

"I still can't believe we have something in common" I shake my head 

"yeah, so what other books do you like to read?" he asks

I shrug "I don't know anything really, I like wizard of oz, charlotte's web, Frankenstein...."

"Frankenstein??, I love that book" he interrupts

"Okay, this is getting weird"

"I agree" Jackson laughs 

We end up laughing together

My mom soon enters the room 

“Looks like you two are having a great time” she says smiling at us

Jackson clears his throat “Uh I’m gonna go wash up before dinner” he says before getting up and leaving the room

“So it looks like things are going well” Mom says

“I guess” I shrugs as I start picking my stuff up

“Well, I’m just glad you and Jackson are friends now”

I scoff “Friends? Mom we hate each other” I remind her 

“It’s not what it looked like to me” 

“Whatever” I say before heading to my room


End file.
